Dick Grayson, March Challenge
by brenegade13
Summary: I am doing Eastonia's challenge. It is called Dick Grayson Birth Month Challenge (Young Justice)! I will hopefully have an update everyday. Chapter summaries will be in the chapters.
1. Insomniac (March 1)

_Decided to take place in the 31 day challenge, I will try my hardest to update every day. Each day will have a one shot. The challenge is from Eastonia. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything associated with DC Comics. It is probably a god thing. **

Just a little background information: This story takes place the year before season 2. Nightwing would only be about 17 I believe.

~Day 1: Insomniac~

Mount Justice

Saturday, March 1

02:00 am

It was day three of his non-stop awakeness. It had been exactly 78 hours since Nightwing had gotten any sleep that was longer than a couple of minutes. He was currently at the cave working on a case that Batman needed to get done.

"What are you doing, 'Wing?"

"Working, I need to finish this mission report for Batman. You know how he gets when the reports are done on time." Nightwing said to Batgirl. She then walked into the kitchen to check on the coffee machine to see if it was on and running.

From the kitchen Batgirl asks loudly, "Just exactly how many cups of coffee have you had tonight?"

Still working at the computer and not taking a break Nightwing said, "Only about 4 cups, Batgirl. I wasn't going to sleep anyways."

Batgirl walks back into the main room and goes up to Nightwing. "How long have you been awake?"

"You know me BG. I have insomnia. I really want to sleep I can feel the tiredness seeping into my bones, but I just can't sleep. I try to and well I wake up like 5 minutes later or I just lay there so I am just gonna keep going till I pass out. I'll be fine, just go back to sleep." Nightwing sounded stressed and tired but Batgirl gave up knowing that she would have no further luck with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recognized Batman 0-3

Batman walked into main room and saw Nightwing still sitting at the computer and working on the mission report.

"How long have you been up Nightwing?" Batman had gotten a worried call from Batgirl that Nightwing was dealing with a bad case of insomnia again.

"Hey, Bats. I'm almost done with the mission report. Don't worry." Nightwing said not having payed any attention to what Batman had actually asked.

"Nightwing, I don't care that you aren't done with the report yet that can come later. Right now I want you to come back to the manor and just rest for one day to not think about anything. You need sleep. How long have you been up?"

"I can't sleep, Bats. This isn't even the longest that I have been up at one point anyways. You know that it is getting close to the date anyways; I don't sleep much around then. I can't go back to the manor either. The team has training today and I need to test them on their skills. I also have a lot of other stuff that I need to do." Nightwing rambled on as he stood, stretched his muscles, and started to set up the training course on the main screen for when the team woke up.

Batman watched as Nightwing did all of this in silence. He knew that the coming month was going to be the hardest for his oldest ward but he knew that Nightwing needed some sleep. "Nightwing, I will watch the team's training today. You will go back to the manor and at least try to get some sleep. I will call Alfred and make sure that he knows that you are on your way and he will have permission to drug you into sleep if it needs to be done."

Nightwing finished setting up the training course then turned around to look at Batman. "Fine, since you asked so nicely I will head to the manor. You know that Alfred will make sure that I get sleep even if it is against my will."

So, Nightwing headed to the teleporter put in the coordinates for the Batcave and went through, only to be confronted by Alfred.

Alfred started talking the moment Nightwing now Dick Grayson came out of the teleporter moved and into the changing area of the cave. He then moved to the base of the staircase waiting for Dick to get done changing and follow him up. "Master Bruce just phoned me and told me to have tranquilizers on hand for when you came through the teleporter. If you would so kindly take these then I won't have to use aggressive force on you Master Richard." Dick having just finished changing walked over to Alfred and followed him up the stairs to the manor and to his old room. Alfred then handed him the drugs to help him sleep and stood in the doorway.

"Alfie, I'm not little anymore I'm not going to throw away the drugs I will actually take them."

"I will believe that when I see it, Master Richard. Now, please take the medicine and I will be on my way only call away." Alfred stood there and made sure that he took the medicine.

Dick then got into his bed not even taking a second to change because knowing Alfred and Bruce whatever they had decided to give him he would be out cold in the next few minutes. True to his thoughts Dick was sleeping soundly and peacefully before he could even manage to start thinking of how the team was doing under Bruce's watchful eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce had just come back from the cave and was heading to see if Dick was still sleeping or not the scene that he saw as he quietly opened Dick's door was almost too much for him. Dick was spread eagle on his bed and sleeping soundly; it looked as though he was having good dreams and not his usual nightmares. Just as Bruce was about to close the door Dick moved around a little and Bruce could see just the top of Peanut, his stuffed elephant. It brought a small pleasant smile to Bruce's face as he pulled the door closed and decided that he would personally make sure that Dick got enough sleep from now on.

**This is probably one of the longest things that I have ever written in a while. Sorry if it is really bad. I would really like some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. I should have another update ready tomorrow. **

**Random question can anyone tell me when Dick Grayson's parents died I really don't remember when that was and I would like to know for future reference. I believe it was his birthday but I am not sure. **


	2. A Stolen Ring (March 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything associated with DC Comics. It is probably a good thing.**

Just a little background information: This story takes place during season 1.

Sorry if my characters are oc. Don't throw pies at me.

I am so sorry that this took me forever to get online. My school is getting ready to go on a mission trip and everyone is feeling the pressure even those of us who aren't going to be going on the mission trip.

~Day 2: A Stolen Ring~

Mount Justice

Sunday, March 2

11:00 am

Recognized Batman 0-3 Recognized Robin B-0-2

"...yeah, sure, whatever Bats, like that would ever happen." Robin finished replying to the conversation that they had been holding in the Batcave, "Where is everyone, I thought that they were supposed to be waiting for you when you got here for training." Robin cackled and moved to the other side of the training area. Unsurprisingly, Aqualad was the first member of the team in the training room.

"Where is the rest of your team, Aqualad?" Batman stoically asked.

"They should be in here by now. They were all aware of the time that you were getting here and that they were to be present." Aqualad replied with his usual tone. Slowly but surely the rest of the team entered the training room till everyone was there except for Kid Flash which was kind of expected since he was always late to everything.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's start. Black Canary won't be able to train you today because of a previous injury." Batman announced to the group of waiting teens. "The pair-ups will be as followed. Superboy against Aqualad, Miss Martian against Artemis, and Kid Flash against Robin. Hand-to-hand combat only. Go!"

Everyone started fighting almost right away. A few minutes into the fights Batman started walking around criticizing the groups on their fighting abilities. When most of the team started to get out of breath Batman stopped the training program. He told each group the things that they had done wrong and what they needed to work on then told them that they could have the rest of the day to work on team bonding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis were sitting in the tv room waiting for Wally and Robin to join them.

"Help! He's gonna kill me. Someone stop him." Wally shouted as he slid into the room and took off running again. Shortly after that Robin came running into the room yelling about how he was going to, if he caught Wally, make sure that he was never able to run again.

"Wonder what Wally did this time?" Artemis said trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. They then heard a yelp from the hallway and knew that Robin had taken down Wally, with curiosity they went down the hallway to see what was happening.

Wally was tied up and hanging from the ceiling in the hallway and Robin was walking around him in circles asking where it was.

"Dude, I swear, I never took it." Wally cried wiggling around trying to get free.

"You were the last person in the room. I know you know what it is. Now give it back and I will let you down." Robin said in the most menacing tone he had ever used with a member of the team.

"Robin, what did he take?" Artemis questioned being thoroughly confused.

"He took the rings. My mother's engagement and wedding ring were on a chain. I had taken it off for the shower after training and when I got out it was gone. He was the only one around and the only one stupid enough to go through my stuff. I know that he has it." Robin replied not even turning around to face Artemis. "Give them up flash boy."

After a few more minutes of this Wally finally agreed to go and get them if Robin let him down. Robin agreed that this was okay and he let Wally fall to the ground and then followed him to go get them.

"Here they are dude. Sorry I won't ever do that again." Wally pledged as he handed over the chain with the rings on them. Robin took them and put them into a pouch on his belt where he knew that no one would be able to get them.


	3. Not a chapter Authors note

**Sorry. I got so far behind. Today and tomorrow are gonna be my catch up days. Things got really busy during spring break, busier than I expected. I got a new phone and I wouldn't stop playing with it. But the newness has died down and I am back to writing. So...I should be caught up by Wednesday night. **

**Sorry this isn't a story. **


	4. Spider (March 3)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything associated with DC Comics. It is probably a good thing.**

Just a little background information: This story takes place after season 2 (just imagine that it works idk).

Sorry if my characters are oc. Don't throw pies at me.

I am so sorry that this took me forever to get online. Spring break got busy gonna meet with my advisor for college (its really scary).

~Day 3: Spider~

Mount Justice

Monday, March 3

1:30 am

Not that many people knew. Actually Nightwing was pretty sure that no one knew. He only had one fear spiders. It wasn't a big fear. He just didn't like them. So when he came back from a mission and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep he wasn't expecting to see spiders in his room. They were everywhere. They were obviously fake. He screamed. He claimed that it was a manly scream and that he didn't sound like a girl. The first person who made it to his room was Wally. (Yes Wally didn't disappear forever or die)

"Dude you okay. I heard your scream from my room." Wally said pulling on his shirt the rest of the way.

"I'm good KF. I'm just tired." Nightwing replied trying to hide what was in his room.

Wally sneaking looks around Nightwing added, "They are just spiders. Why di- ... are you afraid of spiders?"

"No, they just give me the creeps. Just let me go to sleep." Nightwing had decided that he was never coming back to the cave when he was tired again.

**OMG its really short. I'm sorry. My brain is like a zombie right now. It doesn't want to do anything. The next will be better promise. **


End file.
